warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Tweety's S.O.S.
"Tweety's S.O.S." is a Merrie Melodies cartoon featuring Sylvester and Tweety. It was directed by Friz Freleng. It was released on September 22, 1951. Plot The story opens with Sylvester rummaging through trash cans for food. When he doesn't find anything worth satisfying, he is very sad and goes to the dock. As he is sitting there, he is by a cruise boat and Tweety is swinging in his cage. When Sylvester sees Tweety, he calls Tweety his breakfast and Tweety slams the port door on Sylvester, dropping him in the water. Sylvester manages to come on board and decides to go into the cabin where Tweety is. Eventually, he gets Tweety in his hands and starts to go out only to find Granny there at the door very angry wanting to know what Sylvester is doing to her little bird. Sylvester chuckles nervously and gives Tweety back to Granny with Tweety replying "Ooh, what a hypotwit." A chase ensues with Granny hitting Sylvester with her umbrella. During the chase, Granny loses her glasses and can't find them. Sylvester sees them and kicks them under the couch before Granny grabs them. Another chase starts with Sylvester chasing Tweety around the cabin. Soon, Tweety finds Granny's glasses under the couch and climbs on her by putting the glasses back on her and then Sylvester jumps into Granny and then she misses hitting Sylvester eventually chasing him outside and throwing the umbrella at him. The cruise ship sails off with Granny and Tweety saying "Goodbye" to everyone and Sylvester as a stowaway on a little boat with the number 13 on it. Tweety and Granny are resting on the deck so Sylvester decides to do something about getting Tweety and paints a picture of Tweety on Granny's glasses. Sylvester opens Tweety's cage and then Tweety yells "Help!" and then Granny is worried about Tweety and then she sees Tweety, unknowing that Sylvester had painted a picture of him on her glasses. Sylvester chases Tweety onto a wire where Tweety goes across safely and Sylvester is having trouble coming across. Tweety springs the wire so that Sylvester is now with his paw hanging on the wire. With Sylvester sweating, Tweety starts doing an "Eenie, Meanie, Minie, Moe" and when he goes to Moe, Sylvester falls and splashes into the water and Tweety replys "Well, what do you know? No Moe." Rough seas eventually make Sylvester seasick. When Tweety sees Sylvester with the face all green, he laughs and offers Sylvester something for his tummy, a nice piece of salt pork. When Sylvester sees this, he turns different colors and becomes even sicker, going to the medical room to get some seasick remedy. Composed, he chases Tweety all over the boat, eventually going into the furnace where Sylvester yells and falls into the water. Back on the boat, Sylvester sees Tweety, Tweety shows Sylvester a picture of a boat in the sea and he is nauseatingly moving it back and forth, with Sylvester getting seasick once again. This time, Tweety makes it to the medical room first, with Sylvester running to the medical room very sick, and Tweety fills the seasick remedy bottle with nitroglycerin, of an explosive concentration. When Sylvester drinks this, he starts spitting up explosive sparks and another chase ensues with Sylvester spitting explosive sparks at Tweety. Granny is now upset that she has been tricked and gets stopped by Sylvester with a bunch of nitro in him and starts hitting at him. Tweety tells Granny to stop, but a loud explosion occurs and blows up Sylvester and Granny both, and Sylvester is launched like a rocket up in the air and another flash blows him up in the open skies. While Sylvester is coming to fall down and about to crash, the captain says Tweety's catch phrase "I tawt I taw a puddy tat!", and then when Sylvester comes crashing down on the captain, Tweety and Granny reply "You did, you did see a pussy cat." with Granny in a captain's suit and Tweety with a sailor's cap. Gallery Trivia * The cartoon's entire boat sequence is later used as a basis for the economical cartoon Trip for Tat. * Tweety's lines of dialogue "Atta girl Granny! Give him a hit in the head!" from this cartoon is later reused in the Road Runner CGI short Flash in the Pain in 2014. * Tweety does the same "This Wittow Piddy" sequence from A Tale of Two Kitties in this cartoon, only that this time Tweety's victim is Sylvester. Availability * VHS - Sylvester and Tweety's Crazy Capers * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show - Volume 14 * VHS - Sylvester and Tweety (1990) * Tweety and Sylvester (2003) *VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition, Vol. 1: All-Stars *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Four * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy * VHS - Titi et Grosminet : Un couple explosif Censorship *When this cartoon aired on CBS, the part where Sylvester is hanging from the wire above the ship and Tweety plucks his fingers off one by one was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-t.aspx *The ABC version of this cartoon cut the part where Sylvester runs inside the ship's furnace during his chase with Tweety and jumps out the smokestack with his rear end on fire. Also cut was the part where Sylvester corners Tweety and Tweety waves a crudely drawn picture of an ocean in his face, triggering the cat's seasickness. References Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:Tweety and Granny shorts Category:Granny shorts Category:Granny Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1951 films Category:1951 shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:1951 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s Category:Films Category:1950s films Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Animation by Arthur Davis Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Bea Benaderet Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stallling Category:Music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with vocal effects by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Voices by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with voices by Bea Benadret